Arthur of Breotonia, Prince Consort of Arendaal
Arthur of Breotonia ("The Great Prince") (1822 - l896) was the husband of Queen Regent Louisa I of Arendaal and thus the Prince Consort of Arendaal and Götarike (Suionia) between 1851 and his death in 1896. He was a son of the King of Breotonia, and predeceased his wife by five years, dying some months before the death of the couple's eldest son, Crown Prince Anders. Louisa would be succeeded by their grandson, King Niklaas IV, through whom Arthur is a direct line ancestor of the current Aren King, Edvard V. It was during the reign of Louisa I that universal suffrage was introduced in Arendaal and during which the Second Industrial Revolution took place. When Queen Louisa I came to the throne in 1851, she was but 18 years old. Her wedding took place later the same year and Arthur proved his wife's staunchest supporter from the first. After his marriage, Arthur wrote to his brother: "The Queen is as beautiful as her portraits would have us believe, in truth, they do not do her justive. But to my great pleasure, I have come to discover that beauty is the least of her qualities. She had a sweet temper and a charming countenance. Truly, she is the best of women." Louisa for her part told her half-sister Isabella, Queen of Franken that Arthur was "extremely handsome ... and possessed with every quality that could be desired to render me perfectly happy.". Even in their later years, devoid of any Romantic pretensions, the two were devoted to each other. In her youth and inexperience after her coronation, Queen Louisa greatly relied on Arthur's advice. Even after she grew into an adept politician in her own right, her husband remained her closest advisor. Arthur and Louisa's marriage was considered a paragon of domestic harmony, and in many ways he acted as a co-regent during her reign. His ability to carry out the Queen's duties as Sovereign with little interference testifies to his popularity. The Second Industrial Revolution in Arendaal coincided roughly with the reign of Louisa I. The heights of wealth soared with the explosive economic growth of the period, but so too did the depths of poverty. It was only in the 1880s and 1890s that the gradations between classes became subtler, largely due to labour regulation, universal education initiatives and the re-distribution of some of Arendaal's immense wealth to make sure its benefits were more evenly spread across society. Prince Arthur and Queen Louisa were ardent supporters of such measures and may reasonably be credited with the speed with which they came about. A man of progressive and relatively liberal ideas, Arthur led reforms in education, welfare, the royal finances and championed the cause of ethnic and religious minority groups. He had a special interest in applying science and art to the manufacturing industry, organizing a series of Great Exhibitions during his lifetime. He especially involved himself in promoting many public educational institutions, speaking of the need for better schooling to be available to all. Recognised as a supporter of technological progress, he was invited to speak at notable scientific gatherings and became a member of the Royal Science Academy in 1858. Even during their own lifetimes, Arthur and Louisa's marriage was considered a great love affair. Louisa's grief following his death in 1896 was immense; she dressed in mourning for the last five years of her life and the couple was buried side by side in the Cathedral of Notre Dame de Emyn Arnen. Family, Marriage and Children Prince Arthur of Breotonia married Queen Louisa I of Arendaal in 1851. Their children included: *Anders, Prince of Arendaal (1852 – 1897) - who predeceased his mother and never ruled. Father of Louisa's successor, Niklaas IV *Eliana of Arendaal, Queen Consort of Great Engellex (b. 1855) - Consort of King Edward I of Great Engellex *Charlotte of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1870) - Consort of King Louis XI of Montelimar Other Royal Relations *Lilliana of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - sister-in-law (wife's sister). Consort of Waylon IX of the Talemantine Empire * Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - sister-in-law. Consort of Philipp V of Eiffelland *Isabella of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - sister-in-law (wife's half-sister). Consort of Thomas VI von Franken *Pieter II of Arendaal - father-in-law *Nadia of Great Engellex, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Anna of Weise - wife's step-mother *Elisabeth Franziska of Braunschweig (Wiese) - daughter-in-law (wife of Crown Prince Anders) *Karolina of Franken, Queen of Arendaal - granddaughter-in-law (wife of Niklaas IV) *Alexandra of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - wife's aunt. Consort of King Henri X of Montelimar *Niklaas IV of Arendaal - grandson and Louisa I's successor *Madeleine of Arendaal, Empress of Wiese - granddaughter. Consort of Emperor Karl III of Wiese Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King of Breotonia |3= Queen of Breotonia |4= King of Breotonia |5= Queen of Breotonia |6= x |7= x |8= King of Breotonia |9= Queen of Breotonia |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King of Breotonia |17= Queen of Breotonia |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Breotonia Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Historical Figures Category:History of Breotonia